Splicing
Splicing is a feature in Lake Kindred first introduced during the Halloween 2k15 event. Introduction Splicing was first introduced into Lake Kindred on October 28th, 2015. This feature allows a user to use two of the same type of kin plus one splicing shard to create a special recolor of that kin. How to Splice To be able to splice, a user will first need two original color, level 10 or higher kin of the same evolutionary line. One needs to be Lunar and one Solar radiance. Next, a splicing element is required; this is a Splicing Shard. Finally, a 1 billion gold fee is required. Shard type determines what can be spliced, and time to completion varies depending on which Kin are being spliced. Types of Splicing Shard Ghostly Splicing Shard The first shard introduced. These shards are used to create Ghost Kin. A Ghostly Shard can be obtained from the marketplace or alchemized. Splice-able Kin, successful splice times, and product: * Aerling/Sterling/Stoke - 1 hour - Ghost Aerling * Cubdrop/Ursadew/Riptide - 1 hour - Ghost Cubdrop * Echo/Noctus/Myotistrike - 1 hour - Ghost Echo * Leafkit/Pouncer/Saplynx - 1 hour - Ghost Leafkit * Grunny - 1 hour - Ghost Grunny * Pump Kin - 15 minutes - Ghost Pump Kin * Candinati - 15 minutes - Ghost Candinati * Sonare - 3 hours - Ghost Sonare * Lapinkin - 6 hours - Ghost Lapinkin Glowing Splicing Shard The second shard introduced. These shards yield certain recolors of specific kin. It can be obtained from the marketplace or intermittently from the Cash Shop. 100% success rate. Splice-able Kin, successful splice times, and product: * Barkhest - 1 hour - Pumpkin Barkhest * Cabochomp - 1 hour - Venomous Cabochomp * Cria/Hembria/Machia - 1 hour - Bloody Cria * Lucky the Cat - 3 hours - Pumpkin Lucky the Cat * Pumpae/Pumppet/Pumperilla - 1 hour - Lustrous Pumpae * Quiver - 1 hour - Pumpkin Quiver * Stagony - 2 hours - Pumpkin Stagony Fafnir Splicing Shard The third shard introduced. These shards yield a random recolor (one of six possibilities) of the dragon Fafnir Kin. It can be obtained from the marketplace or intermittently from the Cash Shop. 100% success rate. Splices ONLY Fafnir Hatchling/Adolescent Fafnir/the Tyrant Fafnir. Randomly yields one of six possible recolors: * Bahamut the Hatchling * Fafnir the Ambitious Hatchling * Fafnir the Starlit Hatchling * Fafnir the Unpredictable Hatchling * Ifrit the Hatchling * Tiamat the Hatchling Trivia * It is more accurate to say that splicing is the kindred version of breeding; this is because you do NOT lose your original Kin. * The two Kin being spliced together will be soulbound for the duration of the splice. * A Kin cannot be used while it is splicing. Furthermore, they should be awake and should not be poisoned. * Fafnir Splicing Shards are the first type of shard to work with only one Kin. They are also the only shard to create more than one possible Kin recolor. * As of December 1st, 2016, Ghostly Splicing Shards are the only type of splicing shard that can be alchemized. * Ghostly Splicing Shards are the only type of shard that can fail; failures yield a 10-pack of Kindred Halloween Kandy and take 15 minutes regardless of Kin being spliced. * There is a glitch in the game where Kin that are NOT able to splice appear in the splicing tab. Trying to splice with these Kin will not work. Category:Guide Category:Game mechanic